A Sister's Love
by HolyMistress
Summary: Ginta had a sister once. Just a little oneshot I wrote at school. Hope all of you enjoy it.


Kokoro loved her brother more than anything in the world. She would have done anything just to get him to love her as well. it didn't matter if he had to hit her, torment her, or yell at her. Just so long as he loved her. But he never did any of those things. She would always receive a large grin before he was gone. And she wanted to see him again.

Ginta was probably the densest, most carefree child to have ever been born. He never noticed how much his sis loved him. All he saw was the world in his dreams. He had never heard her complain to him either. She would always smile her small smile and nod to what he was saying. All he saw her as was a little sister who was kinder than anyone in the world and nothing more.

It never bothered Kokoro that her brother hardly spent any time with her. His big grin was all she needed/ even when he left her for a week, she didn't feel bothered. Ginta would always tell his sister stories when it was time to sleep. They slept in the same room so there wasn't much of a problem. But those stories lessened when their mother found out and would check on them somewhere around midnight.

They never liked the fact that their mother smoked. Kokoro would always stay in their room when she took out a cigarette and Ginta would silently continue to play his PlayStation 2. he was used to it. There was no way of stopping her from smoking anyway. She hadn't stopped since their father disappeared.

Sometimes, Kokoro would have a nightmare and start crying. Ginta wasn't always awake to stop her and she would continue until morning. When Ginta was awake, he would ask what was wrong. She answered with the same answer every time. "I had a nightmare." Nothing more. Ginta would sigh and motion for her to sleep in his bed. She only had happy dreams after that.

Ginta never understood why his sister didn't have any friend. She was always being talked about in their school. Boy would send her gifts to grab her attention. Girls would flock to her side to get in on the popularity. Kokoro never understood why her brother was always teased. He could always make people laugh or smile. He never bothered anyone really.

Ginta was sometimes bullied. It may have been because of his height. Or his nerdy look. But he was sometimes pulled into an alley and they would demand for his money. Kokoro would be the one to come to his rescue each and every time. Her favorite hobby had been to stalk her brother to and from school, even though she didn't need to. Ginta had never suspected a thing.

Kokoro had once asked Ginta if he loved anyone. Ginta had answered that he had a lot of people he loved. His mom, his dad, Koyuki and Kokoro. She had shaken her head and told him that was not what she had meant. Did he love anyone more than anyone else in the world? Someone he would die for if it kept that person safe? Ginta had shaken his head.

She had told him that there was someone she loved so much, she would have done anything to keep that person safe. She had refused to tell him who it was though. Kokoro just gave her brother a small, secret smile and left him alone for the rest of the day. Ginta began to ponder after that, wondering who Kokoro loved more than anyone else in the world.

He had continued to ponder for the next few days. It hadn't made any sense to him. Who did Kokoro love? Why did she ask him that question? Was the person someone he knew? Had she wanted to tell him something?

It all happened so fast after that. One minute he had been crossing the street, the next he was on the ground with Kokoro lying motionless beside him. She had been lying flat on her back at that time, pale blue eyes staring at the sky with golden blond hair spread out in different directions beneath her. She had slowly turned her head to a shocked Ginta and smiled.

"Love you, big brother."

The ambulance came a few moment after that. Ginta had cried and screamed for his sister to get up. To move. He didn't want to lose another person who was important to him. But she didn't. Even when the doctors and nurses tried to mend her broken body. She didn't move.

Kokoro died the next day with a peaceful smile on her face.

* * *

HolyMistress: I'm finally uploading something. . . . . . In a different section.

Mizu: (rolls eyes) HolyMistress does not own MAR or any of its characters. Kokoro is all hers though.

Kokoro: I die!? You little. . . .

HolyMistress: Bye, I hope you all enjoyed this little one-shot!

Kokoro: Get back here!

Enzeru: Flame if you want. It'll take her a year to get over it anyway. But, whatever. Hey, Kokoro! Make sure you don't cut off her fingers! She needs them for homework!


End file.
